


Truth Or Dare

by HetaFan1897



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Askbox Fic, M/M, Truth or Dare, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFan1897/pseuds/HetaFan1897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Nordic/2P Nordic sort-of Ask fanfic. As the name implies, it's a truth or dare fic, so ask all the truths you want or give me all the saucy dares! Only Nordics, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your truths or dares. Or both.

Just a small reminder, these are the names for those of you who would like to comment a truth, dare or both.

1P Denmark: Mathias  
2P Denmark: Markell  
1P Norway: Lukas  
2P Norway: Loki (Or Lokki)  
1P Sweden: Berwald  
2P Sweden: Felix  
1P Finland: Tino  
2P Finland: Thurston  
1P Iceland: Emil  
2P Iceland: Egil (Or Egill)


	2. Our first question!

Guest asks: 1P Nordics- What are each of your worst memories? Or, alternatively, if you could go back in time and change something in you or your country's history, what would you change? And why?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mathias: Um... I'm gonna go with my worst memory, cause I don't really wanna change anything in mine or my country's history. Now, my worst memory... That's gonna be hard since I'm freaking badass!! But...(WARNING: SLIGHT MENTION OF DENSU) I guess my worst memory would be when Su left with Fin... I mean, don't get me wrong, I treated him like shit, but... I didn't expect him to leave... I just.. Uh, ja! That's my worst memory!

Tino: I think I'll have to go with the worst memory! And, for my worst memory, no offense Estonia, but it would have to be when Estonia entered me and him in the wife carrying race... That was just so embarrassing!!

Emil: If I could go back in time and change my history, I think I would change the time when I promised to call Lukas 'big brother', so he'll stop nagging at me to say it.

Berwald: If I could go back in time and change my country's history, I would change when we were under Denmark's control. Worst time of my life.

Lukas: If I could go back in time and change my history, I think I would change... The time when I let Emil out of my sight and he got taken from me.. I got him back a couple hours later, but I still regret letting him out of my sight so he got taken in the first place.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the question, it was cool! Sorry I didn't get to it sooner, I hadn't thought to check my AOO in a while.


End file.
